


Washed By the Rain

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Gags, M/M, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Kyouya has made it home, safe and sound. Squalo is determined to remind him why that shouldn't even be a question.





	Washed By the Rain

Kyouya had barely stepped out of the shower when he was shoved against the wall.

“What the hell was that?” Squalo’s eyes were filled with fury mere inches from his, each word coming out in a strained hiss.

“You got here faster than I thought.” Kyouya shrugged and made to step past him, but Squalo stopped him. “I’m assuming you’re referring to my mission? As you can see, I was successful.”

“Don’t give me that crap.” Squalo growled deep in his throat, his fingers digging into Kyouya’s shoulder. “Why the fuck didn’t you wait for backup?”

“Because I didn’t need to.” Kyouya narrowed his eyes. “Which is evident by the fact I am standing here.”

“Oh, fucking hell. We both know you only made it out by sheer fucking luck.” Squalo’s other hand grasped him now, too, shaking him. “You’re strong, not immortal! Were you trying to get yourself fucking killed?”

“I did what I considered best in the situation.” Kyouya caught sight of Dino over Squalo’s shoulder, saw the mixture of fear and relief and frustrated anger that he’d grown rather accustomed to in these situations. “I don’t owe it to anyone to explain myself.” He moved past Squalo again, this time actually getting a couple of steps away, only to be halted by a strong grip on his arm.

The slap on his face was not a surprise, nor was it the worst he knew Squalo was capable of. The only thing he really paid attention to was the fact it wasn’t Squalo’s own hand that had struck him, and somehow, that stung more than the actual hit. What, was he not worthy of a proper slap at least?

“Maybe that was true at some point.” Squalo didn’t let go, his hand holding on tight enough that getting away would have required a fight. “However, that fucking changed when you chose to tie your fate to ours. You owe it to us to at least try to stay alive, because that’s how this fucking thing works.”

“If you were so concerned about my survival, you wouldn’t have me running off on missions at all.”

“You know damn well it’s not that simple.” Squalo all but threw him on the bed, looming over him. “We’re not going to stop you from going out, we’re not going to stop going out. What we have a fucking problem with is you taking stupid fucking risks when you don’t have to.”

“I got the job done, didn’t I?” Kyouya glared up at Squalo, not flinching as Squalo leaned down to give him a harsh kiss. “You’re overreacting.”

“I’ll be the fucking judge of that.” Squalo moved back just enough to push Kyouya into the bed with one hand, the other yanking away his towel, not that it was covering up much after all this manhandling. “Dino? Get the lube.”

Kyouya saw Dino moving in the corner of his eye, though he couldn’t quite catch Dino actually getting to the nightstand as Squalo grabbed him and turned him over. The next moment a hand was pressing between his shoulders, holding him down while Squalo’s other hand pulled his hips up.

“Just admit you need to get fucking laid.” Rather than an answer, though, he got his hair tugged sharply.

“You keep your fucking mouth shut.” Squalo hissed, giving his ass a sharp slap. “You’ve lost the right to give your opinion tonight.”

Kyouya heard Dino moving closer again, imagined he could even hear the familiar sound of the lube being opened. What he did know for sure was that the finger pressing inside him was flesh and blood, slick with lube.

“Fuck, I don’t get why someone so fucking annoying has such a perfect ass.” Squalo didn’t waste time in prepping him, working with the same lethal efficiency as he did everything. It achieved the same end result, and Kyouya suspected neither of them was in the mood for gentle and patient right now. “Suppose it’s one good thing about you.”

“You’re being a bit too harsh, Squalo.” Dino stepped in a position where Kyouya could just about see him undress, but not quite, with one of Squalo’s hands still pushing him down against the bed. “I mean, his legs are pretty too.”

“Prettier when they’re properly spread.” Squalo took another moment to stretch Kyouya open, then finally withdrew his fingers. “Oi. If you’re done playing strip tease, come make sure he doesn’t run the moment I let go.”

Kyouya could have pushed them away, of course, whether it was Squalo’s gloved hand between his shoulder blades or Dino’s strong arms holding him down, but he didn’t bother. It would be more interesting in the end if he let things run their course, and besides, he couldn’t claim he was entirely uninterested.

Squalo clearly had plans, as he went around the bed and to the nightstand. The next moment he was crouching in front of Kyouya, sharp eyes boring into him. “Open your fucking mouth.”

Kyouya glared at him, but then opened his mouth. Before he could spit out any sharp words, though, he found a gag stuck in his mouth. Squalo fastened the strap around his head, leaving his mouth half open around the gag. The gloved hand brushed against Kyouya’s lower lip, a smirk rising on Squalo’s face as Kyouya glared at him.

“Maybe if you behaved yourself, you’d get something more fun in here. But if you’re going to be a fucking idiot, you’re just going to be drooling and whining like the fucking brat you are.”

Kyouya growled in his throat, unable to state his displeasure. He could already feel the small rivulet of saliva starting to seep out as Squalo tugged at his lip.

Squalo smirked at his anger, then turned his eyes away from Kyouya and over his head. “Bucking Horse. You look like you’re about to burst, so fuck him while I get everything set up."

“I would never say no to that.” Kyouya could not see Dino from his position, but he could feel the bed shifting as the man moved behind him, felt the hands settling on his hips with a surprisingly firm grip.

“Just don’t finish inside him, or I’m going to punish you both,” Squalo growled as he stepped away, gathering his utterly impractical mass of hair to tie it up. “I’m going to be the one who fills him tonight.”

“Hmm, I’m almost tempted to disobey, with such a pretty Kyouya all ready for the taking.” Dino’s hands caressed his buttocks, kneading them for a bit before spreading them apart. “That would be unfair, though, getting Kyouya punished for my misdeeds.”

This seemed to be the extent of his musings, as the next moment he was pressing into Kyouya, the thick length of his cock stretching Kyouya’s ring of muscle. Kyouya made a sound despite himself, the moan warped around the gag in his mouth. Dino either didn’t notice or didn’t care, moving in small thrusts until he got in all the way. He paused there to relish the feeling, no doubt, though it did give Kyouya a chance to get used to it. For all that Squalo had prepared him, fingers were never quite the same as a proper cock.

“You always look the best like this,” Dino cooed, leaning over him so close his breath brushed against Kyouya’s skin as he spoke. “All nice and quiet with a cock in you.”

“Bullshit.” Squalo snorted, shedding his clothes now that his hair was out of the way. “He’s way prettier with two cocks in him, but tonight I don’t trust him not to bite.”

“He wouldn’t bite a dick, not when it means he can’t get it anymore.” Dino started moving again, quickly building up to proper thrusts. “Isn’t that right, Kyouya? You are always aching to get properly fucked.”

“You’d think that’s enough reason for him to not get killed.” Squalo scoffed, peeling off the last of his clothes. He was lucky he was pretty, all slim and pale and scarred from countless battles.

“We’ll just have to remind him.” Apparently Dino was going to do this by thrusting even harder than before, rocking Kyouya’s entire body. He made to grab the sheets, only for one of his hands to get caught in the familiar iron grip of Squalo.

“Can’t have the kitty clawing our eyes out.” Squalo wrapped what Kyouya could only assume was a silk tie around his wrist, twisting the hand behind his back. Apparently they were cooperating now, since Kyouya was fairly sure it was Dino’s hand gripping his other wrist.

Between the two of them they did quick work of tying Kyouya’s hands behind his back, leaving him with no way of supporting his body. This left him entirely at the mercy of Dino’s thrusts, his shoulders falling to the bed and his head turned to the side, drool dripping down on the sheets under his cheek.

“Now, this is pretty.” Squalo smirked, leaning closer to rub his hard cock against Kyouya’s skin. “Don’t get too carried away, though, Dino.”

“You’re so cruel.” Dino groaned, but he did withdraw from Kyouya, one hand still on Kyouya’s hip. Kyouya heard him panting heavily, then felt the warmth of Dino’s semen landing on his back. “There, he’s all yours.”

“And I’ll make sure he doesn’t forget that.” Squalo wasted no time in moving around Kyouya. Kyouya could hear some murmurs between Dino and Squalo, too low for him to make out the exact words. The next moment Squalo’s hands were at his waist, his cock sinking into Kyouya without any preamble.

Dino might have fucked him hard, but Squalo was like a man possessed, driving into Kyouya like he was trying to shatter him with the force of his cock alone. Kyouya could do nothing but take it, tracking drool along the sheets as his upper body was pushed along by each thrust and then pulled back by strong, unforgiving hands. He was very nearly helpless, unable to interfere or even voice his protests, only existing as an object Squalo could use to take his pleasure from. Every now and then Squalo would brush against his prostate, just infrequently enough that Kyouya couldn’t tell if he was doing it by chance or trying to tease. Each impact made Kyouya moan around his gag, though, his shoulders straining as his arms trembled with the desire to reach and touch and take.

By the time Squalo came, fingers digging deep enough to leave bruises as he barked out a string of colorful swearwords and spilled himself deep inside Kyouya, Kyouya was trembling all over. His body was like a spring wound too tight, ready to burst at the slightest touch but unable to find any purchase besides the point where he was being held in place.

The hand that was wrapped around his cock was the artificial one, the grip not quite as precise or responsive as the other but just as if not more effective. It barely took anything for Kyouya to break anyway, as wired up as he had been, his orgasm striking him like the perfect storm.

He lost his mind for a moment, the post-climax glow bleeding into a haze. By the time Kyouya returned to his body, his quivering, utterly spent body, the gag was out of his mouth and Squalo was opening the bond around his wrists. Once his arms were free, Squalo turned him to lie on his side, rubbing Kyouya’s wrists to make sure the blood flow got back to normal.

“You’re a fucking selfish bastard,” Squalo murmured, crouched over him like some ethereal angel of revenge and lust. A strand of silvery hair had escaped its tie, falling down over his shoulder and brushing against Kyouya’s skin like the wing of a bird taking flight. “I should just fucking kill you myself and get it over with.”

Kyouya took a moment to stretch his jaw until he could manage to respond. “You won’t.”

“No, I won’t. Because I suppose I’m a fucking idiot, too.” Squalo kept massaging Kyouya’s wrists. “But I’m stuck with you two fools, so I might as well try to keep it that way.”

“Hey.” Kyouya waited until Squalo met his eyes. “I’m here. I’m alive.”

“I know. And I’m not going to let go of you that easily.” Squalo shook his head. “You want to get rid of us, you’ll have to fucking try harder.”

“Hm.” Kyouya managed a tired smirk. “I hope you’re going to clean up your mess.”

“I think Dino has the bath ready by now.” With that, Squalo picked Kyouya up, cradling him in his arms like a tired child. “I might be a fucking idiot, but I’m not enough of an idiot to think I could get away with messing you up and not fixing that.”

Kyouya didn’t say anything, allowed himself to be carried back to the bathroom. Indeed, Dino was waiting for them with a hot bath drawn. He supposed this was what the whispers had been about. Squalo lowered him in the tub, the hot water taking off the weight of his exhausted body from Kyouya’s own shoulders.

Squalo and Dino took turns washing him, brushing along every part of his body as though making sure he was still all there. Each of them got clean as well at different points, taking advantage of the luxurious facilities of the spacious bathroom afforded to Don Cavallone. Kyouya couldn’t quite keep track of who was attending him and who was showering at any given time, drifting in and out of any approximation of consciousness. He focused on the warm water cradling him, the careful hands tracing his skin to find any injuries, and let himself simply feel.

Servants must have been by while they were in the bathroom, as Kyouya was carried out wrapped in a fluffy towel and laid down on clean sheets. He was half asleep by this point, not resisting as his lovers dressed him in a familiar, soft yukata that felt like home.

Kyouya was rarely the one caught in the middle, but there was no question of it tonight, Dino and Squalo settling on either side of him and reaching their arms across him. He should have felt restrained, captured like a songbird in a cage, yet he only felt safe and secure. He was no caged bird, but a hunter curled up in his den, protected by his pack as he protected them. He was home, he had come home, he had a home to return to even if he sometimes needed to be reminded of it.

Kyouya did not cry, he had nothing to cry about, no sadness or fear and certainly no regret. However, there was an overwhelming wave of feelings within him either way, too much for him to express or contain, and some small sliver of that storm of emotion may have trickled out like raindrops on his face.

Squalo was Rain, washing away the blood of battle and bringing tranquility, and right now, that was all he could wish for.


End file.
